


Stay?

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Oh crap this got dark, Prompt Fic, it was an accident i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Inspired by the Prompt “Stay Here Tonight” from RhetoricalQuestions.I’m sorry! It got a little dark... 😬
Relationships: Sebastien Raine/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts).



David lay in that foggy place between asleep and awake. He could feel his bedmate moving on the other side of the California King Size bed. He thought about reaching out. But that wasn’t something they did. Or hadn’t yet anyway.

He heard the sound of feet hitting the floor. The rustle of fabric as clothes were hurriedly pulled on. That hollow feeling began to grow in his chest, the same way it did every time he heard the door close behind his fleeing lover. He didn’t want to be alone, but he couldn’t ask him to stay... could he?

He closed his eyes, gathered all the tattered bits of confidence left inside him.

“Don’t go... stay here tonight.”

He cracked open one eye. The look Sebastian gave him made him want to crawl inside himself and never come out again.

“You’re pathetic.”

And then he was gone. And David was alone with only the darkness to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... I’m going to hide under my desk now. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment. I may post more going forward so this could turn into a collection. Let me know!
> 
> Come shout with (at) me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> D McM


End file.
